


KINKTOBER 12 | Frottage |Tooru Oikawa x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Implied Masturbation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Quickies, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 12: Frottage. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Tooru Oikawa. I DO NOT OWN TOORU OIKAWA OR HAIKYUU. For mature readers only.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	KINKTOBER 12 | Frottage |Tooru Oikawa x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 12: Frottage. (Essentially, just a fancy word for dry humping). A reminder that Oikawa is introduced as a third year / adult, but I do envision this to be perhaps in college years? But this is a very flexible piece that doesn't need to fit into any canonical timeline (he could be playing ANY kind of volleyball.. college, adult rec league, etc) so, it should match everyone's comfort levels.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MwD3BYdM4HrHGQiiP5IgJ

There isn’t an abundance of flexible time you can spend with Tooru Oikawa, and so you cling preciously to whatever moments you can grab. It isn’t a matter of jealousy over volleyball, it’s just a fact of life that both of you acknowledge the way mature adults can do. It means that you aren’t going to be each other’s top priority all the time, it means that things must be scheduled, that spontaneity isn’t in the cards as long as the two of you are together. Simple as that.

It’s still a little surprising when he grabs you like this, though, like horny teenagers giggling behind the school gym. 

“ _Stop,_ Tooru,” you say, laughing a little as his hands lock around your waist. You put the vegetables down on the counter, glad you hadn’t pulled the knife out yet. “Shouldn’t you get going?”

“Not yet,” he says, his voice a song that tickles your ear. “Besides there’s some train delays. I would have had to have left twenty minutes ago to be on time.”

“You should get going,” you say, leaning your head back to meet his eyes. You say the words automatically, not really meaning it. “Coach isn’t going to let an excuse like that fly.”

“Okay, mom,” Tooru says. He still sounds lazy and lilting. He runs his hands over your stomach, circling to keep you in a snug embrace. “Just a few more minutes. “ 

You should urge him out the door, send him on his way. But if the trains are already late – what, really, can be done? You lean back into him and he burrows next to your head, peppering your ear and cheek with soft kisses. His lips are soft and light, dancing over you like a breeze.

“Just a little bit,” he says again, his voice beginning to drop, a sense of urgency filling his words. His strong forearms tighten over you. You push back against him, beginning to grind slowly, finding Tooru’s cock below your ass easily as you move in uneven circles. 

A light sigh escapes from you. Before you even acknowledge it to yourself you start rolling your hips a little faster against his groin. His hands move up, groping at your chest over your clothes. His cock is hard already, and the desperation floods so strongly through the cage of his arms that you don’t know whose heat it is that pushes this on. Tooru leans forward, and you hold tightly to the edge of the counter as he curves over you, feet bracing on either side of your legs as he strains forward. His breath is hot against the side of your cheek; you turn your face, and meet his lips for a kiss. It’s brief, and he comes back for another, before hungrily moving to your neck, up to your ear, still grinding into you.

You can feel the movement of his chest against your upper back as he breathes, sharp and hard, shorter and shorter gasps as his hips rock against yours. Your pussy begins to grow wet, the teasing presence of his cock something to ride against, nudging between your thighs and moving just so slightly under you. You begin to move faster, muscles clenching, trying to reach Tooru through the clothing.

He moans as he returns your rocking motions. “Baby, baby, I don’t want to go.”

The whine would be annoying if it came from anyone other than him.

“Stay,” you breathe, feeling your yearning heat begin to grow under him.

“I can’t,” Tooru says, the pain clear, but his body not stopping. He begins to thrust harder against you, hands pushing through your clothes before coming down again to scoop up and fight under the fabric. His calloused palms over your sensitive, soft chest is enough to make you moan again as he moves. A rough massage that somehow feels deliciously good. 

His fingers slip under your bra and pinch your nipples, and you fully roll your hips back into him, searching for his cock with a cry. Every circle he rubs is vigorous, his hips grinding, his fingers rolling you beneath him until your nipples ache and pucker. The dizziness of his touch makes your head spin.

“This isn’t fair,” you say, complaining right back at him. “Tooru, I need you.”

“I need you too, baby,” he says. His left hand abandons your chest and travels down, meeting your hips as his own buck into you harder and faster. You can feel his cock stiffen between your legs and you arch your back, desperately parting your knees to pull him closer to you, your pussy tingling and dripping with anticipation. 

“I want to stay,” Tooru says again, fingers digging into the top of your thigh, hard enough to press little purple bruises even through your pants. “I want to take you right on this floor, I want to fuck you until you scream my name for all the neighbors to hear.”

You squirm against him, still seeking the right amount pressure to reach you. His cock nudges forward with every forward thrust of his circles, but it isn’t enough, and his words make it worse.

“I want to make you breathless, baby,” he continues, his words coming faster with each thrust of his cock against you, spurring him on as much as they tease you. “I don’t want you to stop, I don’t want you to stop, I want you to ride me as hard as you can.”

You couldn’t reply even if you could string together the words. You clutch, one hand still on the counter for support, bracing yourself against the weight of his body, the other coming down to rub furiously at your pants. 

“Tooru, you can’t do this to me,” you finally say, your voice weak. “I want you so bad, right now.”

“I’m sorry,” he hums, and his hand comes down from your chest to join yours, grabbing over the crotch of your pants and pushing you even further into him. You’re practically sitting on his cock as your pussy throbs in need, so close, so teased by his motions back and forth, unable to actually fuck him like his words promise. He keeps going, hand rubbing furiously over you, and both of your breaths grow wilder. Your heads turn and you meet him in a kiss again. This time, his mouth is hard and demanding, still moving quickly, but with a desperate urgency every time your lips touch. 

“Baby,” he says as he breaks, a soft song in his voice. “I – I can’t make a mess before practice.”

_Shit, he must be close._

“Let me clean you up,” you force, reluctantly drawing yourself out of his touch to sink to the floor, pulling his gym shorts down with ease. His cock is ready and waiting, standing thick and glistening with precome. You stroke it, slowly, trying to draw his orgasm out before he climaxes, but you can tell he really is close to coming. Tooru whines slightly.

You lick your hand, rolling your tongue over your palm and looking up at him. When he opens his eyes, they’re hazy, and blink several times before he can focus on you, but he closes them again with a sound of pleasured agony as you close your hand over his cock and pump slowly, up and down. 

Tooru begins to buck his hips into your face as your strokes grow faster and faster, and finally you open your mouth and take his cock. “Baby, yes, _fuck_.”

For all his pressuring, verbally and physically, he doesn’t explode in your mouth when you start sucking, and you slow your motions slightly. You take your time, forgetting his urgency and thinking of nothing. Before you can stop yourself you’re pushing yourself into the floor and finding a rhythm in your own body as you move up and down and slide his cock in and out of your mouth. You work, moving your mouth lower, touching Tooru’s balls gently with your hand, letting your fingers softly ripple over his sensitive skin. 

He opens his eyes and looks down at you, your eyes rolling back up to meet his gaze. You know you’re driving him insane with the slowed pace, with the way your mouth is stretched open to fit him. Tooru reaches down gently and lets out rolling, deep breaths, pushing his hand into your hair and squeezing into a fist gently as your pace begins to increase. 

“Yes, yes,” Tooru says, his voice a desperate song. You suck your cheeks in and add a pressure to your movements, going up and down over his cock. Your own body wants it, craves the same touch, and your other hand digs between your legs, too anxious to unzip your pants and touch yourself properly. Tooru moans, thrusting his cock forward, and your lips part in a pop as he reaches the back of your throat in that motion.

His pace picks up again, taking over with a steady control, and he fucks into your mouth with more power than your hand or mouth can command. You relax your jaw and close your eyes, tears beginning to bead from them as he moves harder and harder. 

“You’re so – so fucking pretty, you’re so fucking pretty,” Tooru says, beginning to babble again as his cock grows tense in your mouth, salty and stiffening. “You suck my cock so well, so good, it’s so good.”

You moan, your mouth full, hands in your lap pressing furiously into your pussy, seeking any sort of satisfaction.

“Oh –“ he cries out, and again, and again as your name falls from him. His hand on your head tightens, palms firm against your skull and pulling at your hair, and he comes, hot and bitter in your mouth. 

You keep your lips firmly around him, sucking gently to pull every drop from him. Tooru shakes against you as you ease his orgasm out and swallow it all. You finally break away with a gasp, wiping the back of your mouth and looking up with tearful eyes. Even as you catch your breath, airway free, your pussy is wet. You need something too.

“Tooru- can you…”

Tooru looks down at you, and a grimace crosses his face. He shakes his head almost regretfully. He never leaves you hanging like this, and he’s painfully aware of his cruelty in this moment. 

“Baby…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” The apology is genuine, Tooru’s eyes wide and pleading for your forgiveness as he pulls his pants back up. “I.. I really have to go now. I’m definitely late now.”

 _Fuck, practice._ You’d completely forgotten for a moment there on the floor, but a glance to the clock tells you that he’s already in more trouble than a delayed train can excuse. _It is what it is._

You tingle as you stand, shaking and loose, painfully aching with emptiness. Tooru kisses your forehead and you fling your arms around him, twining your fingers in the brown wings of his hair. “Come back soon,” you say, aiming a kiss on his neck but missing and kissing the bottom of his chin.

Tooru nestles into the hug, squeezing into the small of your back. “Of course, baby, of course. I’ll be racing home.”

He trails his hand down and gives a gentle squeeze to your ass. You yelp, and the hug breaks, his smile beaming too innocently as he walks out of the kitchen with a wave. 

When the front door closes, you sink into a crouch back on the floor again, hugging your knees to your chest and panting lightly. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ You need something now. The teasing presence of Tooru against your back, his cock between your legs and thrust in your mouth lingers on your body. You can feel your pussy throbbing gently, begging with need to fuel the arousal you were teased with.

You stand, making your way to the bedroom. His practice always goes longer than planned anyway, and you can’t wait that long to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Like yesterday, no actual sex this time.. sorry! No time for Tooru. See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
